


You Didn't Leave

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Demons, F/M, Fuck or Die (like... biologically speaking), Love, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death Experience, Porn With Plot, Straight Sex, alpha!crowley, cottages, fluff?, heat - Freeform, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Heats are rough. So rough that they can kill you if you don't have your mate with you. Which normally isn't a problem, especially when heats aren't triggered until you meet your Alpha face to face. You'd gone twenty-seven years without your heat, until the one and only Crowley, King of Hell, came waltzing into your life. What happens when one day you do into heat and he isn't there when he should be?





	You Didn't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

You were an Omega and Crowley was very much so an Alpha. He was protective and strong and caring and loving. Everything an Alpha needed to be. In the Omega's biology, their heat wasn't triggered until you were around your forever mate and if you didn't mate with them then you'd... die. It was kind of terrible. While you don't get your heat until later in life, everyone would know what your status was, it became apparent in your nature and looks before your heat came so it was never a true surprise. 

Your heat hadn't come until you were twenty-seven which was much, much later than the average for everybody else, which was nineteen. You hadn't had it yet because your mate was well... the King of Hell. Your heat came the day you'd met Crowley, only about an hour later. The boys summoned him to the bunker, which was a wonderful time. He'd watched you carefully the whole time and you had watched him. You loved his voice, the way he moved and the over all Alpha-ness of him. He also smelled good, like whiskey and fire with a touch of sulfur. After the boys had gotten what they'd needed and he'd left you'd begun to feel strange. You bit your lip and wiggled in your seat in the library. Sam watched you with a raised eyebrow, "Are you okay, Y/N?" 

You nodded stiffly, "Yeah, just feel a little off... like antsy and hot. I don't know." You shrugged, "I'll be fine though." You gave him a unconvincing smile. A few minutes later you were breathing heavily, felt hot and sticky and were squirming even more. Even your scent had changed. That's when Sam realized, "Y/N? I think you're going into heat." 

Your head snapped towards him, "I'm sorry, what? No, that can't be true." You shook your head, "I haven't met anyone today."

"You met Crowley." 

"It can't have been him." You crossed her arms. Sam shrugged, "He's the only one you've met in days and you would've already started if it were Dean or I." 

You felt weird. Sure you had thought he was handsome and strong and that he smelled nice... shit. Sam was right, "Can I- oh fuck." You wrapped an arm around your stomach as fire twisted in you, "I-I need him." You weren't an idiot, you needed to mate as soon as you could. It would start to get excruciating and then you'd get weak and finally die. You squeezed your eyes closed, "Sam, summon him."

Dean walked in then. He scented the air and scrunched his nose, "Y/N? What the hell." 

"It's Crowley." Sam said casually as he got the things that he needed together. 

"It's who?" Dean raised an eyebrow just as you made soft whimpering noises. He and Sam talked for a few minutes as Sam prepared the spell. This was both a good and bad thing. It was good because you were a friend and with Crowley under your thumb it could work to their advantage. It was bad because he was still Crowley and Alphas could always just refuse to help their Omega which would mean... the two men shuddered at the thought. Surely Crowley wouldn't be that cruel. 

Sam preformed the spell as you watched. You hadn't moved from the chair out of fear that it would only cause you more pain. Crowley appeared, this time he wasn't in a Devil's trap. He realized this right away, "You're losing your touch, Moose. You only just summoned me, what could you possibly want?" He sounded bored. You were terrified that he wouldn't accept her. 

"Well, you seem to have triggered Y/N's heat." Sam looked over at where you were sitting. You looked both terrified and submissive with your eyes down cast. You were obviously trying hard to keep yourself still but with your Alpha in the room it was damn near impossible. 

Crowley looked over at you, seemingly uninterested, "I'm terribly sorry about that." 

Your bottom lip wiggled, he was rejecting you. You were... you were going to die. Shakily, you stood, your hand going to the table to keep herself up while the other stayed around your stomach since you were in a terribly confusing mix of pain and lust. Your legs were barely holding her up. You whimpered softly which drew Crowley's attention towards you, "Where do you think you're going?" 

"A-away. You d-d-don't want m-me." You pulled the hand that was around your stomach away so you could wipe your eyes.

Crowley sighed, "Leave." He said to the Winchesters. Hesitantly they did. Neither wanted you to get hurt but you needed Crowley and not an audience. Once they were gone he walked over to you slowly. He gently put a hand on your shoulder, "Now, darling, that isn't true. I'm just not a fan of Moose and Squirrel so I try to mess with them when I can. That doesn't mean anything for you. I think you're lovely and that quite frankly, I've gotten lucky." 

You relaxed under his touch and leaned towards him, "R-really?"

He gave you a soft smile, "Yes really. Now, come on, you need some help I think." He scooped you up into his arms bridal style. He kissed your forehead as you leaned your head against his chest. He snapped and brought you both to hell. You were a bit startled by the teleportation but quickly settled. From where you were in his arms, you were able to take in the whole room. It reflected him perfectly. The bed was topped with red silk sheets and black pillows. The only light sources were a fire place and a few strategically placed candles, it made the mood both comforting and sexy. You weren't able to fully appreciate it though because your heat was getting worse and worse. Gently, he laid you onto the bed. You looked up at him, "Gonna be- gonna be careful, right?" Your chest was heaving. 

He nodded, "Of course I'll be careful." He leaned down and kissed you gently. You gasped and reached up to grip the lapels of his jacket. You wanted more. You wanted everything. He was more than happy to oblige. He snapped and just like that both of your clothes were gone. You shivered, the contrast in your body temperature and the room temperature was drastic. He sat back so he could look you over slowly. He thought you were absolutely gorgeous. Your body was in full blush, your hair was surrounding your head like a crown. Under the evaluation you blushed even darker. You looked him over as well, your first thought was, 'That's going to fit in me?' He could tell what you were thinking, which caused him to smirk.

Crowley leaned up to kiss you once again, "Spread your legs for me." Immediately you obeyed, you were a good Omega. With the new found space between your thighs, he settled himself there. He rocked his hips experimentally against yours which drew a moan from your lips. He loved that noise. He rocked his hips again a few more times before snapping his fingers and summoning a condom to his hands. Even if he wanted to breed you, which he didn't, he wouldn't have done it then. Your hormones were messing with your head too much to make a rational decision. You watched as he opened it and rolled it onto his cock. Of course you'd seen condoms before but never before had you actually had to use one. It was the tiniest bit thrilling.

He lightly teased his cock over the lips of your vulva which caused you to gasp and squirm around the bed, "Stop teasing me! Please, Alpha, need-" You sniffed, there were tears in your eyes, it was all too much. That's when he decided that enough was enough. Crowley wrapped his hand around himself and carefully pushed his cock into you. You cried out, your knees drawing up towards your chest. You'd never felt anything quite like what you were feeling in that minute. It felt like fireworks and oddly, comfort. Somewhere in your lust addled brain you figured it was because this was your Alpha. 

He went slowly until he was fully inside you. You were panting, your back in a seeming permanent arch off the bed and towards him. Now how could he pass up on such a beautiful offer? He leaned down and flicked his tongue over your nipple which caused you to scream. All your nerves were frayed. He wrapped his lips around your nipple and sucked hard. You screamed again. He took the time while you was distracted to start moving. 

It felt amazing. You were tight and hot around him and felt like you were made for him, and in a way you were. You had never felt more open and exposed than you did in that moment. It was amazing and terrifying and you couldn't form sentences anymore. You were clawing down his back with your nails, which spurred him on, and saying, "Crowley- Crowley, need, please- Oh! Right there! Oh! Oh fuck! Please! Crowley! Alpha please!" Neither of you knew what you were begging for. Maybe release? Maybe for him to go harder? It didn't matter though, you were so close that no matter what he did you were going to come. 

He moved one of his hands away from by your head and pressed his thumb against your clit, he hadn't even started moving it in circles yet but that was it. You screamed his named louder than you had before. While you came, you spasamed around his cock. He gasped but made sure to not stop moving his thumb. He wanted to work you through your orgasm. It didn't take him long to come, you felt too good around him. He said your name softly, like a prayer as he did. 

When you were both done he pulled out of you carefully. He threw the condom away after tying it off then joined you back on the bed. Immediately you curled close to him, "Thank you, Alpha." You whispered. He grinned, "You're welcome, my Omega. Rest now, your heat isn't over." You were asleep before he'd finished the sentence. 

The next few days were pretty much just sex. He'd claimed you the next day. The only reason he hadn't claimed you the first day was because your brain had been too messed with hormones to know exactly what was happening. When he'd asked you, your face lit up. You'd never agreed to anything quicker in your life. You were his and he was yours and nothing would ever change that now. 

After that you fell into a rhythm. The demons didn't really know about you, as Crowley decided that it would be better that way, he was right of course. You needed to be safe. So together you decided that you would live with Sam and Dean, only leaving the bunker with them or to drive to the cottage you and Crowley shared during your heat. He always took very good care of you the days you were together. In fact you saw each other almost every day for a whole year.

About a year after you mated you were heading out to your cottage. You'd always make dinner before your heat hit so that both of you would have a decent meal. It was about an hour drive from the bunker to where you always stayed. You would always leave in the morning, to get a head start on your heat. When you got there that day you immediately got started on your dinner. You were in a good mood, a great mood actually because you were going to get Crowley all to yourself for a whole two days. You hummed and danced around happily as you cooked. 

Crowley always had a booked day leading up to his excursions with you. Which meant he was damn near unreachable until he arrived at the cottage. He had back to back meetings and had to go out to lunch. He was right on schedule, even set to be early to his dinner date with his wonderful mate. He too was in great mood, until lunch came around. He was told there was an urgent matter that had to be dealt with up top, so he went, but when he arrived in the factory his henchmen told him to go to, there was a Devil's trap on the floor. He'd been tricked by his minions. And on the day you were going to go into heat. He felt his anxiety levels spiking but that didn't last long because in his panic someone came up behind him and knocked him out. 

When he woke up he was chained to a chair by a weak imitations of the chains that Dean and Sam had. Though weak, they were still enough to keep him stationary. He realized with a heavy heart that they'd taken his phone. There was no way to get in touch with anyone. He should've been at least been able to call you, who by this time was beginning to freak out. Dinner had been made and set but Crowley was still not there. Your heat was now starting and there was nothing that you could do. Crowley had abandoned you. He always called when he was going to be late. Why hadn't he this time?

His mind went to you straight away. The girl he loved. He'd never told you that before. He grit his teeth, how could he have been so stupid? You were going into heat and he wasn't going to be there. You was going to die and it'd be his fault. He was in the middle of wallowing in his own misery when an old steel door opened, scraping along the ground and causing a terrible screech. His head shot up. 

He didn't recognize the man who walked in but he was an experienced hunter, there was no doubt about that. The new man walked, no stalked, over to Crowley, "You're the king, huh?" Just then Crowley's phone, which was sitting on a near by table with all the torture devices, went off. The man walked over to it and took a peak, "Ooh, who's y/n?" It was a text which the man read out loud, "'Will you be here soon?' Aw, do you have a bitch waiting for you?" 

Crowley grit his teeth, "Let it go."

"She's a pretty one. Love the picture of her that's on your phone." He picked it up and looked at it closer, "She looks awful happy." 

Crowley tugged hard on the chains, "Put that down." He hissed, "Right now."

"You aren't in the correct position to be making requests." 

Meanwhile, in the cottage, your heat was getting worse and worse, so bad you couldn't move from where you were laying on the bed. It was beyond painful, like someone was stabbing you over and over. There were tears streaming down your cheeks. You were gripping your phone your hand so tight your knuckles were white. Crowley hadn't answered you which surely meant that he was gone for good. You called Dean but he didn't pick up so you left a message thanking him for all he'd ever done for you. Sam too. They probably wouldn't be able to understand you through your tears though. You tried calling Crowley again a few hours later. You was so weak by that point you could barely lift the phone to your ear. 

The man had been wailing on Crowley for hours now. He didn't care though, he could only think about you and how you were probably in the worst pain of your life, far worse than what he was going through right now. Then his phone went off, the man walked over to it again, "It's your bitch, should we answer it? What do you think she'll say?"

Crowley stayed quiet, this man had made one serious error, while he was walking back to the phone he accidently scuffed the floor, breaking the Devil's trap. While he still didn't have enough power to free himself Crowley did have enough to get the phone. He just had to wait for the right moment. That moment came not long later when the man walked out to take a break. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the phone was in his hands. The first call he made was to the Winchester's. They were close and if he had to bail as soon as the cuffs were off they'd understand, plus, they hadn't betrayed each other in the recent past. Dean answered by yelling and screaming because by then he'd gotten your message but you were no longer answering. Crowley calmed him down quickly and quietly and proceeded to tell him where he was. They hung up with the promise of being there in five minutes. His next call was to you but of course you didn't answer. He was assuming the worst. 

Just then the man walked in again. He saw the phone in Crowley's hand and grew furious. He grabbed it and threw it across the room, causing it to shatter into a hundred pieces, "Your bitch is probably dead by now. We both know that they can't go this long without a good dick." 

It was then that Sam and Dean broke in, "Step aside!" Dean shouted. They knew the man, but he was a hunter who had gone rouge. When he reached for the gun Sam and Dean didn't hesitate to shoot him. They needed to save you if they could. 

They ran over to Crowley and pulled the chains off of him, "It's been too long, Crowley." They said in hushed tones, "There's no way she's..."

Crowley stood, "We all know her. She's much stronger than that. She'll be okay. Thank you." He blinked and teleported himself to the cottage. By the time he got there you were practically comatose. Your eyes were closed but you weren't crying anymore, only because you had no more tears left to cry. Every once in a while your body would spasm, you'd whimper every time but it was quiet.

"Y/n." He said softly as he walked over to the bed, "Y/n, darling look at me."

You slowly opened your eyes and looked over at Crowley, "Crowley..." You breathed out, "Y-you didn't lea-" You whined and closed her eyes again. You could no longer move.

"Of course I didn't. I just couldn't leave you." He smiled softly and got up onto the bed, as he did he snapped causing all of his clothes to disappear. He repeated this for you. "I'm going to take care of you, okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here, you'll feel better soon, I promise." You couldn't nod or even stop him if you wanted to. Not that you did.

He kissed you gently even though you couldn't kiss back. The whole time he held one of your hands, just thankful he'd made it back, even if it was much too close for comfort. After it was over, you were still out of it but now there was color in your cheeks. 

When you woke up the next day you were curled up close to someone. At first you was terrified that someone had found you in the middle of the night while you were out of it but then Crowley's smell enveloped you, whiskey, burning wood and a hint of sulfur. You smiled softly. You couldn't remember what had happened or when he'd showed up but you were glad he had. When you tried to move you found it difficult because everything still hurt, you whimpered quietly and that's when Crowley stirred. 

"Darling?" He said softly, his eyes cracking open to look at you.

"You didn't leave me." You whispered like you had the night before. Your voice was scratchy from screaming and crying. 

"Of course not. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here. I had a lunch date that went south and I couldn't get out. Dean and Sam had to come get me." He sighed quietly. He pulled you a little closer, "I love you, okay? I love you so, so much I'm not going to lose you." 

You blinked up at him, "What? You..?"

"Love you?" He smiled softly, "With all my heart, or as much as a demon can." He kissed you gently.

You smiled against his lips and kissed back, "I love you too." You pulled back and rested your head on his chest, "I'm so glad that you made it to me in time." 

He kissed the top of your head, "As am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Is there are any issues grammatically, let me know. I've read it over a few times but this was a named OC fic before I changed it to a reader so some things may have slipped through. I've had this in my archives for a while and decided it was time to pull it out. Let me know what you think!


End file.
